Lord Saurus Curse
Lord Saurus Curse is the summer movie of Power Rangers Ninja Strike. Continuity and Placement This movie premiered in between the broadcasts of episodes 23 and 24 of Ninja Strike. It most likely takes place between episodes 21 and 22, as the movie is said to take place during the summer, which starts at episode 22. Further evidence is that during the ending sequence, Lloyd is shown wearing his ninja uniform. Synopsis For their summer break homework, the Ninja Strike Rangers are sent to a hidden village only ninjas can enter. The castle inside the village is threatened by Phantom Force' Samurai Lord, Wicked Shogun. His mission is to locate the "Evil Dragon" said to be found in the village's castle. That being said, the lord of the castle was turned into a dinosaur due to a curse. Could this mean that the lord is this "Evil Dragon" Wicked Shogun is looking for? Plot The Legendary Ninja John sends his disciples, the Ninja Strike Rangers, on a special mission over summer vacation to Ninja Castle rescue its lord, Lord Saurus. While Phantom Force General leads his forces against the villagers, the Ninja Strike Rangers sneaked into the castle and rescue Lord Saurus before escaping. Returning to the Ninjutsu Dojo, the group notices that the lord is in fact a human-sized dinosaur. Meeting Mrs. Foxy, the Phantom Force's samurai general Wicked Shogun narrates the history of the Ninja castle: long ago, the lord of the castle turned into a rampaging dinosaur after falling to anxiety, greed, and fear, bringing catastrophe to his village. Mrs. Foxy gives Wicked Shogun approval to continue the attack on the village and wishes him god luck. At the same time, Ned is assigned to take care of Lord Saurus while the others return to defeat Wicked Shogun's army. After rescuing the remaining villagers from Lightfeeters, the Ninja Strike Rangers learn that Lord Saurus was once a lord that deeply cared for his citizens but this caused him to neglect his own family and in the end he was cursed with the dinosaur transformation. The only way to break the spell is to break the lord's horn. Unfortunately, the Phantom Force attacks the remaining villagers again and this time, seemingly kills the other refugees and the Ninja Strike Rangers, leaving Lloyd the sole survivor. Ned is forced to leave Lord Saurus behind and dashes to Lloyd's aid, unaware the other Ninja Strike Rangers survived the explosion by using secret passageways beneath the village. It also seems that Wicked Shogun was defeated, but he is revealed to have survived their final attack and planned to use the kidnapped villagers as hostages. Eventually, Lord Saurus reveals himself and protects the Ninja Strike Rangers, lifting the dinosaur curse and creating a new Ninja Shuriken, but Wicked Shogun uses his Malicious Technique to transform Lord Saurus into the terrible dragon again and wreaks havoc in the village. Using Shinobi Striker and Rodeo Striker, Red Ninja Strike strikes the horn of the terrible dragon, separating Lord Saurus from it and reveals the dragon's true name: the Dino Striker. They soon form Dino Strike Megazord with it and defeats the enlarged Wicked Shogun, returning peace to Ninjaburg. Characters Ninja Strike Rangers Allies *John Jack Villains *Mrs. Foxy *Wicked Shogun Ninja Shuriken *Red Ninja Strike - Red Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash), Shinobi Striker, Dino Striker *Blue Ninja Strike - Five Element (Water Mode), Blue Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash), Drake Striker *Yellow Ninja Strike - Yellow Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash), Dump Striker *White Ninja Strike - Five Element (Earth Mode), White Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash), Dog Striker *Pink Ninja Strike - Pink Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash), Speed Striker *Gold Ninja Strike - Gold Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash), Rodeo Striker See Also * - counterpart in Category:Episode